Naruto's Plan!
by RaKiSTAnG SaDiSTa
Summary: Naruto got this weird plan of getting together his two teammates. How could he do it? With the help of his friends, and his secret admirer, Hinata. See what would happen with this wacky plan! [NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen] free from OCs


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, if I do... ALL OF YOU BOW TO ME! OH, I FEEL THE POWER! THE OVERFLAMING POWER OVERFLAMING ME! OH HAIL ME!... that's why I shouldn't get so much power.

Legend:

"normal speech"

normal details

_thinking duh!_

**talking Kyuubi, Shukaku, Innerselves...**

**_thinking Kyuubi, Shukaku, Innerselves..._**

any questions?

* * *

Smile.  
Glare.  
Smile.  
Glare.  
Smile.  
Glare.

_Is Sakura the only one that's going to smile? Come On, Sasuke! Smile!_ thought Naruto as he stared at the two, _OH NO! This is not working out good.. I gotta make those two fall for each other.. Sakura won't be a problem, how 'bout Sasuke?.. Damn I need help! I know! Maybe Hinata-chan and Kakashi-sensei could help!.. maybe.. just maybe... well then, I'll ask them right away!_Naruto thought, and started to walk away from the two.

While he's walking, he thought maybe she's at Ichiraku... she always hangs out there..

_Yup! Maybe she's there! I always see here there_..came his thoughts.

**that's because he's following you, idiot!** Kyuubi told Naruto, Naruto blinked mentally.

_You mean like stalking?_ he told him mentally.

**Duh!** Kyuubi answered.

I don't believe you! Naruto argued as he continued his way to Ichiraku.

**Fine! See if I care **Kyuubi answered childishly.

So after Naruto argued with his "oh-so-loving" (**Kyuubi:** I heard that!)... I meant, Kyuubi... happy now? (**Kyuubi**: hmph!)

Naruto entered Ichiraku (in my story Ichiraku would be a big restaurant! problem with that?)

And there he saw what he's looking for...

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto called out to the (VERY) nervous Hinata... God knows why, I also do! BUWAHAHAHAHAHA!

"N-n-naruto-k-kun!" she stuttered.. as always.

"NARUTO-KUN! I LOVE YOU!"

(O.O) Who was that?

* * *

CameraMan: (faced the camera from the scene to the audience)  
Me: SHUT UP! (mutters: Crap!) (whistle)

BodyGuards come in and take the distraction..

Fangirl: NOOO! NOOO! NARUTO-KUUUUN SAVE ME!

* * *

Back to the story!

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto greeted to the furiously blushing Hyuuga gal.

"H-h-hello, N-n-Naruto-k-kun..." Hinata greeted back while looking at the ground.

"Hinata... I need help with-.." Naruto said, but was cut-off by the deep voice of Kyuubi.

**ASK HER ABOUT THE STALKING THING! LET'S SEE WHO'S RIGHT! I BET I AM!** Kyuubi yelled to Naruto.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto answered... Unfortunately, he was so mad he answered... err.. what's the word... "Not-mentally!"

Hinata widened her eyes a bit all the blush from her face drained and it turned pale! (I know she looks pale enough so let's just say.. SUPER-DUPER pale!)

"I-I-I'm S-s-sorry i-if I-I d-d-did s-s-something wr-wrong, N-N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata apologized, not really knowing why she apologizing.

**GO ON ASK HER, STUPID!** Kyuubi continued, and Naruto didn't even heard Hinata's apologized and was so furious, "FORGET ABOUT IT, SMARTY PANTS!"

"A-a-a-a-a-ab-about w-w-w-w-what?" man! this is a world record for stuttering.

**You're scaring her, stupid!** Kyuubi said.

"What?" he replied, then he got to his senses and just saw before him the Hinata walking away with her clutched fists.

"HEY HINATA, WAIT!" Naruto called out and tried to catch up with her.. then he...

"HINAT-.." Naruto screamed but he couldn't finish it because he tripped with his face flat at the ground!

Hinata felt the vibration caused by Naruto's fall.

She looked back and saw Naruto with his body at the ground.

"Ow!" came his voice with a "late reaction" hint wih his voice.

"THAT HURT SOOOO MUCH!" Naruto pouted while holding his nose!

"OG NOWW! MAY NOWS IG BLIDIG! DARN ET! (OH NO! MY NOSE IS BLEEDING! DARN IT!)" he pouted once again.

Hinata got this weird face one (0o0) with her hands at the sides of her head!

"OH NO! NARUTO-KUN'S H-H-HURT!" crud! and I thought she wouldn't stutter.

* * *

die of curiousity! buwahahahahahahaha!.. kidding... review if wanted.. suggestions, tips, announcements, and flames are welcomed anytime. 


End file.
